Music is my Life
by ShaeTheQuick
Summary: Ino stumbles upon Naruto playing guitar. She heard barely half a song and fell in love. When she gets him in front of a crowd that includes his crush Sakura. Not only will he have to deal with the fangirl duo but his own fanclub forming as well.
1. CRAP! My secret's out

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!**__** (though i wish i did)**_

_**Warning: If after reading this you see there are spelling errors or mistakes please feel free to let me know.**_

_**Summary:**__** Ino stumbles upon Naruto playing guitar. He had played only one song and she instantly fell in love. When she gets him to play in front of a crowd that included his crush Sakura, Will she begin to love him? Will he fall for Ino? Not only does he have to deal with the past fan girl duo after him, but also his new fan club that rivals Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga and Kakashi Hatake put together.**_

_'Thought'_

_"Speak"_

_**'Kyuubi thought'**_

_**"Kyuubi speech"**_

_***action***_

Konoha is beautiful village in the elemental countries, but like most people say don't judge a book by its cover. Most people would think that its just like any normal village out there. Only one problem with that is; Konoha is a ninja village. Ninja are hired assassins, bodyguards, pretty much anything you can think they'll do it so long as they pay. These ninjas are ranked from academy student to jounin. Now there are special cases such as the sannin. They are three specific shinobi who have surpassed any before them and have such been given the title sannin, in which they can do whatever the hell they want to as long as it doesn't affect their country or village and bring war upon them. The only person that out-ranks them and commands them is the hokage. Now the hokage is the big dog within the village. He commands every single ninja that wears the leaf symbol. Konoha is an amazing place that has reached its own peace after the third great shinobi war where Namikaze Minato earned the name Konoha's yellow flash. His signature techniques earned him that name after he made an impact in Iwa.

But like all times peace it wasn't to last. After the war Minato was instated as yondaime hokage. Years later the great kyuubi no kitsune attacked the village hidden in the leaves. The attack seemed to last forever and cost many lives. But in the end the yondaime was forced to seal the demon away. Nothing can hold a tailed beast except a just born baby. Only one baby was born that day. And his name became known among legends as Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Our story begins when the hero is 17 and distraught over the thought of one Uchiha Sasuke.

" GAH! What the hell is going on? I'm possibly one of the strongest ninjas in this village and I cant bring back one stinkin person."

One Uzumaki Naruto was in his apartment beating himself up mentally because he had let Sasuke escape once again, when he had the perfect opportunity to get him back. And once again had to lie to the women he loved about how sasuke escaped AGAIN.

"Maaaaaaan I swear she's going t kill me if she finds out. Though I have to admit to myself Sasuke isn't going to come back unless Itachi is dead and it was him how killed him. Even then he wont be back to his normal self. Now the only problem with that is Sakura doesn't get that. Shes got it in her head that once Sasuke is back everything will go back to normal, but it wont I bring him back the easiest sentence will be 20 to life for betraying the village like that. Ugh life sucks. Jeez I need to calm down or I'll go crazy, babbling on and on about Uchihas and that stick up there ass. I think I'll play something, maybe that will calm my nerves."

With that he got up and went to his closet. After clearing some things off the floor he opened a trap door and grabbed a large, hard case. He set it on his bed and hit clasps. Lifting a lid a revealed a fine acoustic guitar that was polished so nicely that it shone even in the dim light of the room. Taking it out and sitting on a nearby stool, he played a couple of strings tuning each one as he did so. Once he was finished he began the openings to one of his favorite songs.

Outside his apartment Ino was walking towards his place to deliver a message from the hokage.

'Huh whats that? It sounds like someone is singing and playing guitar. Hey its coming from Naruto's room.' Ino thought as she climbed the stairs to his apartment. She reached his door and found it indeed came from his room. Being the curious person she is tried the door and found it was unlocked. She slipped inside and found Naruto sitting on a stool just in side the door way of his bedroom with a guitar in his hands and singing the song collide by Howie Day, one of her favorite songs. She was surprised to find that he was incredibly good. And the way he played the guitar was quite soothing. She often listened to this song when she needed to calm down or she was having nightmares. When she heard him ending the song, she quickly made it known that she did not want him to stop.

Naruto had just finished up his song when he heard a voice behind him telling him not stop playing.

"Wait don't stop I want to hear more." Ino called out in an attempt to keep him playing.

"Hey how'd you get in here? And whats with barging in?" Naruto responded a little peeved that someone had found out his secret that he kept hidden from everybody but the third hokage.

"Ummmm well I was delivering a message to from the hokage when I heard singing coming from your apartment and was curious and besides the door was unlocked." Ino said smartly.

SIGH. "I guess I cant blame anybody but myself on that. Can you keep this a secret I don't anybody else finding out about this? Its embarrassing enough that you found out about it."

"Why your amazing you should show people."

"I'm not **that** good Ino and besides no one is going to want to see me play."

"And if i could get you a crowd, a place to play will you do it? I can even get Sakura to watch to."

"I dont know Ino i haven't played in front of anyone but the sandaime."

"Oh c'mon please. You are really good."

"Alright i'll do it but the crowd cant be to big. no mor than 50 or 60 people."

Ino pouts at the lack of people but quickly makes up for it in the form of a deal."Alright but you have to perform at least 3 songs."

Naruto gaped at the what she said. He began to have an inner debate on what he should do. After thinking on it, he finally answer Ino."Alright i'll do it. But are you sure you can get sakura to come. I mean i don't know why she'd want to come see me for any reason at all."

Ino nodded her head. "Of course i can. I **AM **after all her best friend, she'll listen to me. Um do have other instruments that you can play. People normally like a person who plays different instruments."

"Yeah don't worry about that i'll take care of it. Oh and what was that message from the hokage?"

"Huh oh yeah she wanted me to tell you that special order you wanted came in." Ino said confused on the whole situation.

"Kay thanks for letting me know. I'll see you later."

"No problem and yeah I'll see you later." And with that she turned and left his apartment heading towards the hospital in hopes that she'll find Sakura and convince her to watch Naruto play.


	2. mini concert setup

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!! (though i wish i did) Or any of the songs stated in this fanfiction.**_

_**Warning: If after reading this you see there are spelling errors or mistakes please feel free to let me know.**_

_'Thought'_

_"Speak"_

_**'Kyuubi thought'**_

_**"Kyuubi speech"**_

**_*action*  
_**"Ino I don't know why you want me to go, I mean he can't be that good can he? Seriously you could be exaggerating the whole thing. You did only hear one song. Wait not even that, you heard half a song." Sakura told her friend Ino.

* * *

"Oh c'mon Sakura it's the least you could do for him after everything he's been doing for you. He's been trying so hard to get Sasuke back for you and you won't even give him this some friend you are." Ino shoots back. She had been trying to get Sakura to go to Naruto's mini concert for the last 15 minutes but to no avail.

*sigh* "Alright fine but you better not be setting him up for failure. That would be horrible and I'll come after you for it. He is my friend and don't like seeing him hurt. Emotionally or Physically."

"YES! And I'm not, he really is good you'll see. I'll call you with the details later. I got go and try and get more people to come. Oh hey do you know a good place that will hold 50 to 60 people?"

"No but I'm sure Tsunde-shishou does go talk to her."

"Alright thanks again I don't think Naruto would even play if you hadn't decided to go. Later."

"Yeah bye and remember what I said about this. I won't be the only one telling you that." Sakura calls after Ino who was already running down the hall.

"Yeah I know" Ino calls over her shoulder while waving.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto was in his ampartment cleaning and tuning all the instruments he needed for his mini concert that Ino had gotten him to do. He was currently using **Kage Bunshin **to do so. "Okay what songs should I play? I need at least 3 songs." Naruto asks seemingly to no one in particular.

"You sholud play your guardian angel by red jumpuit appartus. Sakura-chan might like that one." replies Kage bunshin 1(Kage bunshins wil now be considered as KB except when using the jutsu itself.)

"Yeah thats a good one. i hear lately though thee ladies have been interested in three days down. I know a few by them. The question is which one should I play?" Naruto answers.

"Hmmmmm um here without you is a good one and how about....." KB2 pipes up.

"NEW DIVIDE" shouts KB1. Everyone stares at him. "What its a good song."

"You do realze we don't know that one right." Naruto states.

"yes well Ino didn't tell us when yet so we have time to practice and besides Linkin Park is awesome. They are becoming big now at least over here anyway." KB2 answers.

"hmmmm well i don't see the harm in that. Alright lets do it. So the 3 songs are Your guardian angel, here without you and New divide." Naruto says as he writes the songs down. "Now since we're done cleaning and tuning lets get practicing. We'll start with New Divide since we don't know that one. Activate the sound seals so nobody finds out the songs we're going to play. We'll figure out the order later." He then pulled up the song on his computer and his KB and him begen working on playing the song.

* * *

(back at the Hokage tower)

"And why exactly do you need a place to hold 50 to 60 people Ino?" Tsunade asks.

"Because i recently found out Naruto can play and have gotten him to play a mini concert but he won't let more than 50 to 60 people watch. ANd no this isn't some trick to humiliate him. He's good and people sholud know." Ino answers.

"Right ok well we have a little theater here that holds a max of 120 people that might work. so when should I book it for?"

"Ummmmm well Naruto needs to practice so.....2 months from today sounds about right."

"ok 2 months it is what time?"

"oh uh 9 o'clock sounds good"

"alright. you wont mid if i show do you?"

"of course not. Naruto would complain if you didn't and bring Shizune with you. well thank you hokage-sama i have people i need to invite so i will talk to you later" Ino replies and bows as she leaves.

Once the door closes Tsunade begins to contemplate the mystery of Uzumaki Naruto.'hmmm he seems to be changing every second. A concert huh when did you learn how to play?' Tsunade thinks of her surrogate little brother."SHIZUNE!!!!"

the door opens and reveals Her assitant." Yes Tsunade-sama What is it?"

"Make sure that we're free on the 17th of july at 9 o'clock. We have som where to be that day."

"Both of us? What for?"

"We are going to see Naruto's mini concert. Ino just booked the little theater for him."

"Naruto has musical talent. I didn't know that."

"Yeah neither did I until Ino came in here and Told me. Apparently Naruto keeps his secrets even now. But as shinobi we all must keep secrets."

"Yeah alright i'll make sure we're free." and with that shizume ttkes her leave to go and write the appointment down in Tsunade's Appointment book.

* * *

(With Ino)

'hmm Were could everyone be at this time of day?' Ino contemplates. 'Oh Yeah everyoone hangs out at Ichiraku's now after team training and stuff.' Ino then jumped to the roof tops and took off towards Ichiraku's in high spirits that everything was going well. 'I wonder if Naruto will be there. Not that i mind visiting his apartment. Kami knows he needs more vistors but it would save me alot of trouble.' Ino spotted the new resturant and jumped down to street level where she could hear the very loud voice of Kiba and laughter of the other occupants. Ino walked into the new establishment that used to be a ramen stand, but is now a famous resturant.

Over the years Naruto had visted the ramen stand and eaten enough ramen to pay for the additions and the bigger resturant. Granted WHen they were doing the remodeling Naruto would secretly visit the contractorand pay him more money for the resturant. When the Ichiraku's had asked if they had really that much extra money, the contrator had simply stated that they had help but didn't say fom who. Ayame had been confused but somehow Teuchi had known all along who had helped them with the resturant. Because the establishment got bigger they needed helpers. Once they put a sign out people flocked like crows to get a job there.

Once inside the door, Ino looked around to find everybody there. Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru,Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, Sakura, Anko, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and surprisingly the snad sibs. "Hey look who finally decided to show up. Ino Yamanaka one of the hottest and most dangerous Kunoichi of the village hidden in the leaves. Now all we need is the moping idiot to show up and our group will be complete." Kiba shouts from the table they were sharing.

Ino gave a mock bow. "Well you a lady does have things to do and besides Naruto is probably to busy practicing to come by here. He has things to do to you know."

"Wow you you make it sound that you know he's sleeping with somone. well who is it? You know us girls must have our gossip." Anko says with an impish grin. Beside her Sakura and Hinata start sputtering and choking on their drink. ANko looked at the two. "What you have to admit he is damn hot now and besides who are we to say what hea can and cannot do he's 18 for kami's sake."

"This coming from the one who was asking who he was sleeping with." Temari stated with a smirk. She had been in Konoha for awhile and was surprised when her brothers showed up out of nowhere.

"Well I'm interested." Anko states simply and turns back to Ino. "So who is it?"

"Its nobody. At least i don't think so. Well anyways what i meant was he's practicing for his concert in 2 months, and i want all of you to come and can bring a llimit of 3 people. Naruto doesn't want too big of a crowd."Ino replies.

"Oh so you found a place alright what times it at and where? Sakura asks relieved to hear that Naruto wasn,t sleeping with anybody and hadn't told her.

"The Little Theater at the Hokage tower at 9."

"Hold on a minute whats going on and what this i'm hearin about Naruto havin a concert?" Kiba asks utterly confused. The others nod in agreement.

*sigh* "Recently I have discovered that Naruto has incredible musical talent and has gotten him to play a mini concert. As I stated earlier it will be 2 months from today in the Little Theater at the Hokage tower at 9 o'clock and inviting you to come and bring a limit of 3 people as Naruto doen't want too big a crowd." expains Ino.

"So let me get this straight. Naruto has been keeping it a secret that he can play music and is talented and you just now got him to play a mini concert?" Shikamaru asks. Ino nods. "Hmmm well it wouldn't be the first secret he's kept from us so i'll go. i got some family who like Naruto I'll see if they want to go, thought i will be troublesome" Shikamaru replies.

"Same here" Chouji pipes out. And one by one everyone agrees to go watch Naruto's mini concert. Ino was so happy that they decided to go see Naruto play and they would get people to come. She went up to the counter and ordered her usual. When Ayame delivered her order Ino told her and her father to show up as well.

"Why?" Ayame asks.

"Because Naruto would have my ass if i didn't invite you guys. Seriously though you guys should come." Ino answers.

"hahaha yeah i guess i'll talk to dad about it." and with that Ayame took her leave.

* * *

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto and his clones have gotten New Divide down and are currently practicing it so they are ready for the concert. They had been practicing it for a total of three hours and were getting tired. Naruto's stomach growled and he knew it was time for something to eat. Look at the clock he realized that he was supposed to meet everyone at Ichiraku's like normal. So he told his clones to pack everything up and put the instruments back in their rightful places. After that was done he put on some black jeans and a t-shirt. He grabbed a pair of socks and went to the door wher he put them on, followed by hi shoes. Putting on his jacket, he exited his apartment and headed towards Ichiraku's at full sprint.

Upon his arrival he noticed that everyone was almost done eating. He noticed Ino sitting at the counter watching Kiba and Lee in a very intense staredown. He entered the resturant and everybody turned towards the door. "Hey the prodigical boy returns to the land of the living." jokes Kakashi.

"haha very funny Kakashi-sensei. I was busy thank-you" Naruto replies back.

"So who is it?" Anko asks excited.

"What?" naruto asks looking at her with a confused expression.

"You know the girl your slepping with." Anko states as if it was the most obvious thing in th world.

"What gave you the idea i'm slepping with someone?" naruto answers as he blushed.

"Well you haven't been seen since your mission unless we went to your apartment, Ino says you've been practicing something and lately your hormones have been acting up." Kakashi answers for Anko.

Naruto's blush deepened. "I'm not sleeping with anybody and my hormones have not been acting up thank you."

"Then why haven't you been able to look Sakura the face since you got here?" asks Kakashi.

"I have no idea what your talking about sensei. I can look at Sakura-chan just fine thank you." Naruto replies. His head turns to Sakura's direction and looks straight in the eye. but then he blushes and states he has to use the bathroom, and runs toward the back of the establishment. Anko and Kakashi look at each other and burst out laughing. Everyone looks at them confused while Sakura was sitting there staring at the bathroom door that Naruto had gone into. 'what was going through his mind when he was looking at me does he really like me that much?' thought Sakura. after an explanation and a couple of laughs normal conversation resumed and Naruto returned a few minutes later. He went directly to the counter and placed his order.

"So when and where?" he asks Ino quietly.

"July 17th 9 o'clock at the little theater in the hokage tower." she replies just as quietly. She was slightly surprised that he had asked. She had thought that she was just going to have to tell him openly.

"Alright i'm guessing you asked Tsunade for place?"

"yeah i didn't know any place that would hold 60 people. all the places i knew would have been to big and we'd have alot of extra space."

"I see"

"Sooooo what are you going to play?"

Naruto smiled. "Can't tell you that. It would spoil the surprise." Naruto picked up a pair of chopsticks as Ayame put his plat down in front of him. "Ayame you and old man Teuchi are coming to right?" Naruto asks the waitress.

"Told you." Ino said.

"yeah I know. And mabye Naruto depends on my dad. I asked him earlier and he said he'd think about it. He's not as into music as others. But i think he'll go if only to go and see you." Ayame rplies.

Naruto nods. "Alright thats understandable." And with that Ayame went back to work and Naruto said a small prayer and dug into his meal.

"Hey Naruto whats this I Hear you have musical talent huh?" Kiba shouts from across the room.

"You'll find out on the 17th Mutt otherwise your going to have to wait. I'm not spilling anything right now." Naruto calls back. He quickly finished his meal and payed. He got up to leave but Anko called him. "Hey you still haven't answered my question yet."

Naruto turns to her "Anko-san whatever i say you are stil going to think i'm sleeping with someone. But if you must know I am not slepping with anybody. The last person i had a relationship like that died 2 years ago. And I haven't slept with a girl since." came Naruto's solemn answer and he left. Nobody said anything after that for a few momemnts.

".........um does anybody know who he was talking about? I mean its really none of our business but that was obviously depressing for him and i don't want to say some thing stupid about it the next time i see him." Neji says after awhile. Everyone nods there heads in accptance.

"He was talking about someone he met on his training trip with Jiraiya-sama. Kami she was as beautiful. Naruto was so happy with her. I don't think i've ever seen him so happy before." Teuchi answered the question from over the counter. Everyone turned to him.

"Can we get a name and did we know her?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah you all knew her. They hadn't wanted to reveal their relationship in hopes that none of Naruto's enemies ever wanted to get revenge. Her Name was Saiyuki and she was one of teh most beautiful girl you have ever met." Kakashi replies.

"Wow I never would have figuered they were together she seemed so not into Naruto when we talked about relationships" Temari puts in.

"Yes well she was a good actress. Her death was a tragedy. And Naruto went berserk on the guy that did it." said Kakashi with a shake of the head as he remebered what the guy had looked like after Naruto had finished with him.

"What happened" asks Hinata.

"Her father was in alot of trouble with major crime boss. He had kiddnaped Saiyuki and held her against her wil in an attempt to scare him in doing what they wanted. Her Father did what he had to do and in the end had gotten killed by the crime boss's bandits and Saiyuki was raped and killed by the boss himself. When Naruto found out he went crazy and he wasn't seen for 3 days. We found him leaving their base covered in blood. His eyes were bloodshot and he was carrying Saiyuki in his arms. All he said was "that bastard deserved what he got if you want to punish me for it go ahead but the pain I or Him will feel is nothing compared to what she felt." and he walked away not letting anyone say anything. We didn't bother him much after the funeral not wanting to disturb him." Kakashi said his one visible eye tearing him up. Everyone was silent not sure what to say. And it was on that note, an unspoken agreement was made. Everybody got up and payed for their meals and left, all had one Uzumaki Naruto on their minds and how much that day must of changed him.

* * *

Author's Note: I know i said he had a crush on Sakura in the summary but it was an idea that popped my head while i was writing and i think it fits. He still had that crush on Sakura it just wasn't as important as his for her. And besides everone has those fazes of having other people to love than their crushes but let me know any of you think it does or doen't fit the story and i'll adjust.

Please R&R. Constructive critcism is welcome. It'll will futher help the story move along. Ideas are welcome to.


	3. New Girl In Town

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!! Or any of the songs/lyrics in this fic.**_

_**Warning: If after reading this you see there are spelling errors or mistakes please feel free to let me know.**_

_'Thought'_

_"Speak"_

_**'Kyuubi thought'**_

_**"Kyuubi speech, **_**Inner sakura or Izzy****(AN: they are the same person to lazy to type inner sakura all the time.)"  
**

_***action***_

(Back with Naruto)

'What the hell made me say that? I haven't told anybody about that since it happened, and knowing Kakashi he's going to tell them about it. I guess they deserve to know don't they. It was a while ago.' *sigh* 'I guess I need to go see her. I'll need some strength in order to do this mini concert. Now that I know when it is I'm losing spunk.' And so he started of towards the hokage monument. Once he reached the top he headed off in to the forest part heading west. After about 30 minutes of travel he reached a small cliff. A few feet out of the tree line stood a gravestone surrounded by the most beautiful flowers seen in fire country.

"You always did have green thumb. I know its been awhile and its not the normal days that I visit but I need some consultation on something coming up. Well I should probably start at the beginning." Naruto said towards the gravestone. And so Naruto spilled the story about how Ino found out about his musical secret and had gotten him to do a mini concert to show off his talent.

"Your probably wondering why i let her talk me into it right? I don't even know myself. I guess its kind of like what happened to you. you found out about my talent and boom you were always asking me to play a song when ever we were alone. I think thats waht ended up getting us together. Sakura might do the same. Saiyuki if your paying attention and aren't mad at me, please I need some reassurance. Should I go through with this thing or not? Please a bird or sign that I know would be the right thing to do." Naruto waited for a minute with his eyes closed when he felt a small weight on his shoulder as he stood over her gravestone. He turned his head to get a look and it was small robin, Saiyuki's favorite bird. He looked up into the darkening sky and smiled. "Thank-you." Looking down at her name once more, he ran his fingers over her name again before turning and leaping off to go home.

* * *

(With Sakura)

'Why didn't he tell me about Saiyuki? We're like best friends right?' *SIGH* 'It seems like we're getting more distant everyday. And after the latest Sasuke mission, I feel like he's hiding something from me. Its infuriating, but still theres nothing I can do about it. I could beat him and force him to tell me but.... I can't do that i could never do that. Kami I feel stupid. I'm falling for the big idiot.'

**"Well duuuuuuh. It took you that long to figure that out. Jeez and your supposed to be smart. Lets see, hes hot, cool, strong, and now he plays music. Its a dream come true. The only snag in that problem is we treated him like shit and he thinks we hate him. smooth real smooth." Izzy responds.  
**

'Well nobody asked you. God this sucks. What am I going to do now?.....*sigh*.....my life just took a turn for the worse. Doesn't it sometimes feel like Naruto seems to let Sasuke walk away and leave?'

**It does feel like that doesn't it. But you know I think its cause he realizes something you haven't."**

'What do you mean realized something I haven't?'

**"I don't know. But it has to be something right?"**

'Thats true I guess. Well whatever I have to go home.' So Sakura quickly finished up her last check up at the hospital and headed home to get some well needed rest after whats been going on recently.

* * *

(At Naruto's Apartment)

Naruto was just finishing up practicing New Divide when somebody knocked on his door. Letting the music die down he went and opened his door to find somebody he has never met before. "Are you ok?" Naruto asks after taking in her appearance he noticed she looked like she was running from someone or thing. Her hair was half in a ponytail and tears streamed down her face. Part of her shirt was ripped and her left leg was bleeding.

"Please you have to help. If not I....." she finished with a choked sob.

Naruto took a step outside and looked around. He expanded his senses to see if anyone with evil intent was around. He noticed a guy a half a block away sprinting. He grabbed the women's shoulder and led her inside. He gave a mental command to a shadow clone to close the blinds. The rest poofed away as they entered the living room."Sit. I'll put on some tea and get my first aid kit and we can take a look at that leg of yours. Names Naruto by the way." he told her as he pointed to the couch and headed for the kitchen.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would of done if you turned me away. I'm Kimi and that would be nice." She replied kindly. She smiled at him.

He smiled back as he headed into the kitchen. He peeked out the window to check on that guy he sensed and found him at the end of the block looking around for her. "Is there something wrong?" Kimi called as she saw him looking out the window in the kitchen.

"Huh? Oh uh no just seeing if anyone noticed you were here." He replied

Her eyes widened. "He didn't notice did he?"

"No he's gone now and besides I could of defend you if the need arose." He put the pot of water on the stove to wait for it to boil. He pulled his first aid kit out of his travel pack on the kitchen table and walked back into the living room.

"You don't know him he's incredibly dangerous. He's not a ninja but he can defend himself well enough." She stated shakily.

"Ha Yeah but you happened to stumble upon one of the strongest ninja in Konoha besides the Hokage herself. So you really have nothing to worry about, you're safe here."

Her fearful eyes turned to relief as she let sigh go. "I really am lucky. I never would of thought I would get to meet Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha, let alone have him rescue me."

"Yes well someone up there really like you. Any way lets take a look at that leg of yours. once we get it cleaned up you can take a hot shower and get a good nights rest. In the morning we can go see my friend Sakura and she can give you a check up." he said kneeling in front of her. Carefully rolling up her pant leg he got a good look at the wound. It wasn't to deep but it was deep enough to have it bleed pretty badly. He cleaned it up and used a small healing jutsu that Sakura had told him. It wasn't enough to close the wound but good enough to stop the bleeding. "There just be careful once your out of the shower we can bandage it and Sakura will fix it up tomorrow." he gave her a kind smile.

She blushed at the smile cause it made him look incredibly cute. "Thanks again."

"It's not a problem." He helped her stand and led her to the bathroom in one of his guest bedrooms.(AN: Um i know the apartment he normally lives in is one bedroom but he got a better one after he did plenty enough for the village.) "I live some clothes on the bed for you when you get out. I'll have some food ready as well as I'm certain your hungry. Oh any prefrences in tea?"

"No any tea is fine and some food would be nice I haven't had anything to eat in awhile." She smiled at him and closed the door as he nodded and went to find her some clothes to wear.

-in the bathroom w/Kimi-

'Kami he is SEXY. The pictures in women weekly do him no justice at all. And I stumbled upon his house how lucky am I?' she thought as she started the shower. 'Man I wish I could stay here forever. He is so nice and sweet. He was so gentle when he was looking at my wound. Kami he is amazing.' Stripping out of her ruined clothes she stepped into the shower and sighed in relief as the warmth seeped into her body and eased the tension in her. She looked around and found that the shower had all the essentials a hotel had. Only he outfitted it for both male and female. 'Well thats thoughtful.' She grabbed the shampoo and poured some in her hand and gave a sniff. 'hmmm smells amazing.' She lathered up her hair and rinsed.

-with Naruto-

'Kami she looks like Saiyuki's twin sister. Only she's dark haired and eyes, while Saiyuki had blonde hair and light green eyes. It's actually kind of scary' he thought as he walked into his bedroom. Heading for his closet he looked for something small enough to fit Kimi. Hefound a clean pair Of boxers he had out grown as well as a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. 'Kami what I would give to see her again. Saiyuki..... I miss you so much it hurts sometimes. Kakashi - sensei says i should start dating again, but I don't know.' He left his bedroom and headed for the guest room. He laid the clothes at the foot of the bed and left closing the door behind him. Once out he imediately went to the kitchen as he took the tea off and began makin Kimi something to eat. It was nothing extravagant. Only some Miso soup, rice, a couple of dumplings and a small helping of yakisoba.(AN:No i am not japanese. I have a friend who is and told me all about Japanese dinners. While this isn't traditional, i just whipped it together.) Setting the food on the table he checked that the water was still hot before making Kimi her tea. And just as he set the cup down he heard the guest room door open and kimi came out in the clothes he set out for her and drying her hair with a towel. Naruto blushed because the shirt he picked out fitt her so that they accentuated her assets. "I'll have Sakura take you shopping after your check up." He said as he tried to beat down his blush.

"You sure she'll help me?" Kimi asked

"Of course. She definately won't pass down an excuse to go shopping. If we're not careful she might drag Ino, Temari and the rest of the girls into this and I'll be watching my bank account go from big to small." He chuckled.

She laughed. "Yes us girls do like to shop. So your paying for everything?"

"Well it didn't look like you have any cash on you and well Sakura is going to make me do it anyway so it really doesn't make a difference"

"Wow she that forceful all the time?"

"No just when she needs to be" He said smiling.

Kimi looked up from her meal to see a far away look in his eyes. 'I guess he cares for her more than just a friend. Damn and i was thinking i might have a chance. Oh well.' She thought and rturned to her meal.

Naruto shook himself from his musings of what team 7 used to be, to see Kimi finishing up her meal. "Alright well thw guest room is all yours so feel free to crash there if you'd like."

Kimi looked frightened again. "I don't want to be alone can I stay with you?"

"He doesn't know where you are."

"I know but still. He found me last time and he killed the family I had been with....." she looked down feeling uneasy.

"Well alright if it makes you feel safer then ok you can stay with me. Just let me change the sheets real quick. I've been needing to anyway."

She nodded her head and after helping with the dishes followed him to his room, where she helped with the bedsheets. She noticed him setting up a futon on the floor and quickly voiced he objection. "You can sleep up here with me. I couldn't kick you out of your own bed and besides its not like we're going to do anything right?"

Naruto blushed at her comment. "Uh yeah alright." Slipping out of his shirt and pants, he walked to his closet and grabbed a pair of sleeping pants and slipped them on. Walking out of his closet he noticed Kimi already asleep so he turned off the light and climbed in on the other side and fell asleep quickly. His thoughts on what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

AN: Ok I know that that was random and doesn't really go with the story but later Kimi will be part of the group of girls that he has to choose from. I'm unsure of who he will end up with but so far the choice are Ino, Sakura, and Kimi. I'll most likely end up letting you as readers choose but liike i always say, I'll cross thatt bridge when i get there. It probably won't happen until after his second concert but i'm not sure. The mini one he'll play will be once Kimi is settled, which I'll probably do next chapter.

Next chapter is shopping with the Ladies.


	4. Kimi's Reveal

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!! Or any of the songs/lyrics in this fic.**_

_**Warning: If after reading this you see there are spelling errors or mistakes please feel free to let me know.**_

_'Thought'_

_"Speak"_

_**'Kyuubi thought'**_

_**"Kyuubi speech, **_**Inner Sakura or Izzy(AN: they are the same person to lazy to type inner Sakura all the time.)"**

_***action***_

Naruto woke up to the smell of something delicious coming from his kitchen. He rolled over to find the other side of his bed empty. *yawn* 'Man I don't think I've ever slept that good before. I guess I never really noticed how much Saiyuki really meant to me when she slept here.' Standing up he stripped down to his boxers and headed to his shower to get ready for the day. 10 minutes later he stepped out of his bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He looked up and saw Kimi standing next to the bed. Kimi saw what Naruto was wearing and blushed crimson.

"Uh sorry I just wanted to let you know that breakfast was ready sooo…. Yeah" she told him before quickly leaving the room, her head down trying to hide her blush.

Naruto watched her go his own blush painting his face. 'Ok that was interesting to say the least.' He walked towards his closet and pulled out some boxers, a black t-shirt and a pair of black cargo pants and slipped them on. He walked out of his closet and into his living room to cross to the kitchen. "Hm smells good. What'd you make?" Naruto asks.

"Huh? Oh nothing special. Just something from the west called pancakes, some eggs and bacon. Its very tasty one of the few things I learned from him I guess." She stated ending bitterly.

"Who is he? I was going to ask you last night but it didn't seem appropriate since you seemed distressed and well I didn't want to upset you." Naruto asked.

She looked at him dead in the eye. She saw curiosity in his eyes and worry. She could tell he wanted to know because he wanted to help her and he needed info to do so. "He was my incredibly stupid and abusive boyfriend. My mom introduced me and I thougth he was endearing at first but then things started to become intense and well he sometimes took things to far. We didn't live here and well he was the mayor's son so everytime I made a claim his dad passed it off as just me being jealous of who they were and that it was all for money. A couple weeks ago I was able to sneak out of town since I was close friends with one of the guards. After I got away I headed this way wanting a real trial." she paused to take a breath. "Half way here I stopped and stayed with a family and that was when he found me. The family I stayed with held him off while I got away. I ran straight here, only stopping to eat and drink and sleep what I can. H caught up to me last night when I got here. A shinobi at the gate was escorting me to the Hokage's office when he caught us unaware. The shinobi escorting me told me to run. A few minutes later I came across your house and well you know the rest." she gave out a heaving sigh.

"Hmm. What's his name and hows that leg of yours?"

"Uh my legs fine. It throbs every now and then but other than that its fine. His name is Ryu and he's just as dangerous."

"He definatly doesn't live like a dragon. They are supposedly incredibly honorable creatures." Just as he finished there was a knock at the door. Naruto moved and went to answer the opened the door to find Sakura. "Wow you really do have good timing. I was going to go see you in a few minutes."

"You were? What for?" she asked him.

"Um well why don't you come inside and I can explain it. I have a guest so don't be surprised." Naruto responded kinda of nervous.

Sakura raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything and walked in. She continued on to the living room knowing Naruto would show up after he closed the door. She wasn't surprised that he had a guest since he told her but she was surprised however to find an almost exact copy of Saiyuki. 'Thats unexpected. I wonder if they were related.'

**"It's a possiblity, but I doubt it she's probably not from here.' Izzy answered back.**

'Yeah but neither was Saiyuki remeber. Naruto brought her back with him from his training trip with Jiraiya-sama.'

**"Thats true. So it's a bigger possibilty. Naruto about to talk."**

"Um Sakura this is Kimi. She came knocking on my door last night and needed my help. She was hurt so I helped her out but you know me I'm not medically inclined so I was going to take her to see you but you showed up here." Naruto explained.

Sakura nodded her head in understanding seeing as Kimi was nodding her head in confirmation. "Well alright but I'll need to give you a full check up." She stated letting Kimi know what she was planning. Turning to Naruto. "We'll need to use your room to gain some privacy."

"Um use the guest bedroom its brighter in there since I normally like my room darker than normal, and its a bit more sanitary in there." Naruto told her.

Sakura nodded "I'll also need one of your bigger t-shirts to substitute for the gown. Alright Kimi lets head toward the guestroom while Naruto gets that t-shirt you'll need." Kimi nodded and stood up. They both headed to the guest room while Naruto went to his room to get one of his Baggy t-shirts.

-with Naruto-

'Well that was easier than I thought it would be. Not that i'm complaining. I just need to ask her if she'll take her shopping to get clothes to stay. Now that I think about it I'll need to take Kimi to go see baa-chan as well. God so much work.' Naruto thought. He walked into his closet and looked through his shelf to find his biggest t-shirt. He grabbed one that was orange and a blue design running along its length. He walked out of his closet and headed towards his guest bedroom. Once he arrived he knocked on the door to his guestroom so as not to be rude.

-With Sakura and Kimi-

"So is there a reason you came knocking on Naruto's door or was it just random." Sakura asked Kimi while they waited for Naruto to bring the t-shirt.

"It was random. Like he said I was in need of help and he helped me. Nothing more than that really" Kimi answered.

"Sooo I'm guessing an abusive or incredibly cocky guy?"

Kimi gave a small sad smile. "Yeah something like that. Not something I want to talk about right now. I told Naruto the story but that was hard enough"

Sakura nodded her head in confirmation. "I understand but full warning you will have to tell the Hokage the full story and not the abbreviated story you probably told Naruto."

Nodding her head she looked down at the ground. She knew she had to tell the Hokage if she wanted to get her boyfriend locked up for the crimes he's commited. But was she ready to go through with that. She had lived through it once did she really want to relive it. Of course if she did an incredibly abusive guy would be taken off the streets. Another women would be spared his wrath. And if that was the result then that was something she was willing to go through. Her thoughts were interupted when there was a knock at the door. She looked up as Sakura opened the door. She saw Naruto hand her an orange t-shirt. They had a whispered conversation before Naruto nodded and closed the door.

"Is he going somewhere or is he just going to wait until we're finished?" Kimi asked a bit of uneasiness in her voice.

Sakura looked at her. "He needs to go let the Hokage know whats going on and to keep an eye out for this guy your worried about. He'll be back in about 30 minutes so don't worry."

Kimi looked scared. "You sure he'll be back that soon I thought it would take longer to speak to the hokage since she's so busy with work and stuff like that."

Sakura smiled at her. "Don't worry about it Naruto would never leave someone in need in harms way. So I'll do my best to keep you safe until he gets back. And that whole rule thing where you have to wait. Yeah that doesn't apply to Naruto. Tsunade-shishou treats him like a grandson and Shizune is like his sister, so as long as Tsunade-shishou isn't in a meeting he can go right on in and ask pretty much anything as long as its reasonable. So like I said it shouldn't take him to long. Now I hear you and I are going shopping and Naruto is paying for everything. Is that correct" Sakura asked as she handed Kimi the orange t-shirt.

Kimi began to change not really bothered by the fact Sakura was in the room. "I didn't know the Hokage and Naruto were that close. And yeah Naruto said so last night. He also said that you would have made him do it anyway."

Sakura nodded. "He's right I would have. Glad he's growing up finally. Hey Naruto is having a sort of mini concert in July why don't you come and watch. Naruto has always been known to make friends fast and I'm sure he would like you to go."

Kimi finished putting on the t-shirt and sat on the bed. "That would be nice. Can you look at my leg first its really bothering me?"

Sakura nodded an knelt down to look at her left leg. She noticed that it had been healed some. "Naruto did some work on this didn't he?" She looked up to see Kimi nod in confimation. "He really needs to give more credit to himself. He did a fine job. I'll just do a check and heal it right up." She smiled up at Kimi. Sakura turned back to the wound and did a couple handsigns before her hand began to glow green. She held it over the cut on Kimi's leg. Nodding her head, she stopped the jutsu and did some more handsigns holding her glowing hand over the cut Kimi watched as her wound closed up and the throbbing went away.

"Wow thats amazing. Its like brand new. I don't feel anything at all anymore." Kimi said amazed.

"Yes well it amazed me as well when I was being taught. Well lets finish up the check-up shall we?" Sakura said. Kimi nodded her head and laid back on the bed so Sakura can do the check up. Sakura once again did the handsigns as before and hovered her hand over Kimi moving it down her body nodding her head as she went. She continued doing different check-ups.

-With Naruto-

Naruto walked out the door to his apartment and immediately took to the roof tops. He went as fast as he could so he can get back as soon as possible. He reached the Hokage tower in a matter of minutes. Once there he immediatly went to the fourth floor where the Hokage's office was located. He walked towards the door to the Hokage's office when he spotted Shizune. "Hey Shizune-neechan. Is she free?" Naruto asks as soon as he's in ear shot.

"Hello Naruto-kun. Yeah she's free. I'm sure she'll be happy about the distraction as well." Shizune answered.

"Ok thanks. I'll just head in then. See you Shizune-neechan." He said as he finshed his walk to the office. "TSUNADE-BAACHAN!! ooof." Naruto plowed into the ground by Tsunade.

"Brat I told you not to call me that. What do you want this time? I don't have any missions for you or any that involve Sasuke." she said sitting back down.

"Well you're going to have a vistor later today. Just don't know when. Her names Kimi. Umm she uh has a problem that umm needs a uh well I'll let her explain it a little later when she actually gets here. Its personal for her so I kinda feel awkward talking about it." Naruto answered. 'Though if the jury lets him off his ass is mine. No matter what they say. I'll drag him to Suna and beat him there. If there is anything I hate in this world than its women beaters and rapist.' Naruto thought bitterly.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the expression on Naruto's face. "Hmm well thank-you for letting me know. Now whats this I hear about it you having a mini concert?" smiling at him.

Naruto blushed not having been prepared for that question. "Umm well yeah somehow Ino talked me into it. Don't know how but she did it. I guess I have a soft spot for women. Always have. Now while this conversation is entertaining enough, I have to get back. Kimi is a bit paranoid so I'll see ya baa-chan." Naruto ducked and bolted out the door slamming it shut as he ran from the office, laughing as he did so. Tsunade growled as he ran laughing. She shook her head and smiled. Outside Shizune was doing the same thing. "You'll never change and you shouldn't." Shizune said to no in particular.

Naruto continued running until he reached home. He walked through the door and the sound of giggling hit him. He walked into his living room to see Kimi fully dressed with Sakura as they both were laughing about something unknown. "Soo I feel like whatever your laughing about involves me."

Sakura gave a sly smile. "Yes it does. You remember our third mission as official genin?" Sakura asked.

Naruto groaned. "Not that one. Why'd you tell her that one its so embarrasing."

"Because it was the funniest thing ever. Seeing you in a pink clown suit juggling while riding a unicycle." Sakura replied laughing.(AN:i know thats weird but it was the best i could think of.)

Kimi burst out laughing again as she got a mental picture of Naruto. "I didn't know you were that talented Naruto. Wish I was there sounds like a real experience." Kimi said between giggles.

Naruto glared at the 2 of them. He smirked then turned and began walking out agian. "Hey where are you going? YOu have to take us shopping." Sakura yelled after him.

"Well you 2 seem to be having just as you are so I was thinking of taking Ino an the others shopping instead. Maybe I can convince Shizune-neechan to let baa-chan out of the office for a little while. I'm sure she'll enjoy that." Naruto called back over his shoulder as he continued walking. Sakura and Kimi looked at each other as they heard the door close. They bolted off the couch and flew through the door and practically tackled Naruto screaming "We'll be good we promise" at thr top of their lungs. Naruto laughed and nodded. "As long as your good" Turning to Sakura "And no more genin stories you hear" Sakura nodded her head real fast. 'Girls. They nevergive up on a chance to go shopping.' He thought shaking his head as Sakura and Kimi dragged him towards the shopping district.

-5 minutes later-

Naruto stood stunned as they reached the shopping district from his apartment in little over 5 minutes. 'Gah. What have i done? I've unleashed monsters.' he thought as he watched Sakura and Kimi looking which way and that trying to figure out which store to start at.

"Ooooo lets start at that one. I need underwear and bras anyway." Kimi stated pointing to one of the closer stores. Naruto winced, knowing this just lead to toruble. 'As long as i hang out by the cashier and not look towards the dressing rooms i will be spared Sakura's wrath. I just hope Ino isn't shopping today.' Naruto thought as again hwas dragged by the 2 girls toward the langerie store.

Once inside naruto was freed as the girls immediately went to find things they wanted to buy. Naruto walked toward the cashier and leaned against the counter. "You do realize this store is for ladies right?" the cashier asked him.

"Yeah I know. I came with 2 ladies and I'm their walking bank so I kinda have to be in here." Naruto answered.

The cashier raised an eyebrow. "Wish my boyfriend would do smoething like that. You with the pinkette and brunette over n the corner?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder at the 2 and nodded his head. "Yep thats them."

Kinda fell sorry for you then. They look like the types who go wild when offered something like that."

Naruto stepped aside so a customer could get rung up. "Yeah well I'm a softee around women. Or so I'm told."

"Thats a good thing. Women love guys with kind hearts and willing to do almost anything for them." The customer piped up.

"Thank you come again." The cashier stated to the customer. "She's right you know Women do love that."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. Just then the bell on the door rung. Naruto turned to see who entered and paled. Ino had just walked in. "Crap" Naruto whispered turning from the door. Hoping to Kami Ino didn't notice him.

The cashier looked towards the door and saw the blonde that just walked in. "You know her?"

Nodding his head he looked up at the cashier. "Yup and once she spots Sakura my wallet is about to get lighter." (AN:Now I know you all we're expecting that one. Those who didn't well....Nevermind. Don't take that personally. I need readers.)

The cashier looked at him with pity. "Well you better think of a way out of this cause she just spotted them."

Naruto looked towards Sakura and the others and paled some more when Ino turned toward him. He smiled and waved when on the inside he was crying. "Its immpossible. I would get pummeled into the ground for ditching. Good thing I saved all that money from my missions." Naruto said. Gald he had thought of saving and later investing in a house if he ever found someone to settle down with.

"This will probably take awhile so get comfortable."

-an hour and a half later.-

Naruto had fallen asleep leaning against the counter. He was having a very pleasant dream about him stading on top of the hokage tower giving his inauguration speech as Tsunade handed the hat over to him, when he was nudged awake. He opened his eyes to find Sakura looking at him. "Can you pay for Ino's to? She doesn't think she has enough money for all her stuff since her parents only let her spend so much." Sakura asks.

"Yeah yeah ring it all up." He yawned. The cashier smiled and rung it up. Naruto looked at the total cost and paled. "SHIT. Thats alot of money." He put his money back in his wallet and pulled out his card. 'Glad I had the foresight to bring this thing thid is going to be a long day.' Naruto thought as the cashier took his card.

**"No shit. Why did you agree to this in the first place? You knew this was going to happen." Kyuubi spoke up.**

'Yes well I guess I just wanted to be nice.'

**"Nice my arse. You wanted to impress that new girl Kimi." Kyuubi stated**

'Yeah whatever. Stow it fox.' Kyuubi remained silent and Naruto knew he was waiting for the right moment to strike. He took his card back from the cashier and nodded at her. He summoned a couple of shadow clones and had them take the backs. 'SO glad I know this technique.' Naruto thought eyeing the amount of bags they had already with only one store. Each girl had 3 bags.

-4 hours 27 minutes 55 Kagebunshins and a very tired looking Naruto later- (AN:sorry to lazy.)

"Ok lets take you to the Hokage tower Kimi" Sakura said. Naruto mentally cheered that the shopping was done and the day was nearly finished. He turned towards the Kagebunshins and order them to take the stuff to the respective houses, Kimi's to his apatment until she was settled. Ino thanked Naruto for the clothes he bought and left with the Kagebunshins. Naruto turned back to Kimi and Sakura and nodded. They headed off toward the Hokage's office. WAs their Naruto nodded at Shizune who nodded back and Naruto led them right in.

"Tsunade-baachan Kimi is here to see you." Naruto called. He ducked as Tsunade threw a paper weight at him.

"Fine you and Sakura wait outside I need to talk to her alone." Tsunade said. Naruto and Sakura nodded. Sakura left as soon s she was asked but Naruto hesitated. He looked at Kimi who looked really nervous. She looked him in the with the silent queston 'What should I do?'. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. "Trust her completely. She'll be nice." He gave her a smile and left, closing the door behind him.

"So Naruto was a bit hesitant on what this conversation was about. All he said was that it was personal for you and you would explain the whole thing. So what is it about?" Tsunade asks as she leans back in her chair

"Um well i have an abusive boyfriend thats hunting me down and Naruto is trying to help me. Thats what its really all about. The story is a bit longer. While the one I told Naruto was detailed I still abbreviated it. I told him why I was here and how I got here." Kimi told her.

Tsunade nodded at the update. "Ok so lets start at the beginning so I understand whats going on and so I can help you get this guy off the streets."

Kimi nodded. "Well it started back when my mom was a secretary to my boyfriend's, Ryu, father. She was invited to a party and took me along. While I was getting food, she went to talk to her boss and met his son while she was at it. She thought he was a great guy and decided to hook me up. A couple of months beforehand I was having boyfriend trouble, so she thought he could help. At first he was great. He took me out to eat, dancing the works you know, but then he started getting angry all the time. I don't know why. But after a couple of weeks he began getting abusive." Here she paused to gather her thoughts. "At first it seemed like it was going to pass but it didn't. It only got worse. I told my mom who told her boss, Ryu's father, what his son was doing. He sadi he would talk to his son but never really did. So mom set up a meeting between him and me. And when I met with him I told him what was going on but he passed it off as me just wanting money and told me to stop bothering them." Kimi stopped as tears began to form. She took a deep breath and continued. "Ryu found out about what I was trying to do and the beatings got worse. I told one of my guard friends and he was absolutely devastated but because of his ranking couldn't really do anything about it. 4 months later he contacted me saying he was going to get me out of there and to Konoha where he knew I would be safe. So two weeks later he gave a time inteval to leave. I was mabye half way here when I passed out in exaustion and woke up in bed on a farm owned my nicest family I ever met. I stayed with them for a while to recover. But one night Ryu showed up. The family told me to run while they held him off" At this point Kimi was openly crying.

Tsunade gave her a reassuring smile and nodded her encouargement.

Kimi took a couple of deep breaths to calm her nerves. "At that point I ran all the way here only stopping to rest and eat and to drink. Once I got here I told the gaurd at the gate that it was urgent I see you. He nodded and told his partner he would escort me to see you and we left. On our way there Ryu suprised us and injured my leg. The gaurd told me to run and so I did and knocked on one the doors a couple of blocks away hoping whoever answered would help me and found it was Naruto. He let me stay and well I'm sure you know the rest of the story."

Tsunade nodded her head. 'That would explain why Kotetsu was in the hospital this morning.' Tsunade sighed and was about to say something when there was the sound of fighting coming from outside her door.

"You're not allowed in there the Hokage is in a meeting." came Shizune's voice through the door.

"I don't care I'm not here to see the Hokage now let me through." came a gruff voice that had Kimi's eyes widen in fear and cringing in her chair.

Just then the door busted in when the man burst through the door. He gav e quick look around the room when he spotted Kimi in her chair. "YOU" he roared. He stormed over to her and raised his hand ready to hit her when. "HEY!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Naruto's voice broke through everyone's shock. Tsunade smirked from her position by her desk, knowing full well Naruto had this under control.

"What does it look like I'm teaching this wench a lesson. Noww if you'll excuse me." He turned back to Kimi who was shaking in fear. Ryu reached out his hand to grab her when Naruto yanked him back by the collar and stod protcetively in front of Kimi. She looked surprised at first but then gave a small smile now knowing that the articles she had read about him were true.

"Liten here you bastard, this here is Konoha and here we have rules. Daddy's not here to bail you out anymore. And theres nothing in this world that I hate more than rapists, women or child beaters, and traitors. Well guess what pal your at the top of my list of divine punishment. Of course I'll let you stand trial and since this is a ninja village and you are more than qualified to be a ninja, you get a ninja trial. Every ninja havr the same beliefs as me so sucks for you dickwad." Naruto said smirking. He looked vover at Tsunade who nodded.

"Anbu take this trash to Anko. I'm sure she'll have fun with him. Tell her exactly what he is." Tsunade ordered. Both Anbu nodded at that smirking underneath their masks. They were siding with Naruto on this one in this asshole gettin divine punishment, they thought as they shunshined to Anko's office. Tsunade turned to Naruto and nodded. "You showed incredible restraint. Anybody that knows you would of thought you would rip him apart."

"I was about to but I reliased it would be to quick a death for him." Naruto stated while shrugging. "So about whats going to happen to Kimi?"

"I'll take care of it don't worry but first we need to send a letter back to her mother." Tsunade said as she looked at Kimi who nodded her head. Naruto nodded. "then I leave her in you capable hands.

* * *

To Be Continued

AN: sorry for the wait guys and girls but school has been a bother an hav had so much homework lately despite it being like the beginning of the year.  
hope you liked this chapter. Next time on MIML Naruto will finally do his mini concert. YAAAAYYYY!!!!!!! tune in


	5. Concerts Here at Last

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!! Or any of the songs/lyrics in this fic.**_

_**Warning: If after reading this you see there are spelling errors or mistakes please feel free to let me know.**_

_**'Thought'**_

_**"Speak"**_

_**'Kyuubi thought'**_

**Izzy(AN: they are the same person to lazy to type inner Sakura all the time.)"**

_***action***_

It had been 2 months since that day and Naruto's concert was coming up fast. Naruto himself has been practicing as much as he could while still training, hanging out with friends and checking up on Kimi. The whole Ryu situation had closed up a couple weeks ago but she was still worried. So Naruto took it in him to make sure she was ok every now and then. Ino and the others are al excited to see Naruto perform in his concert. Ino had told everyone that he was only going to play 3 songs and they understood. They had gotten together had decided that if he was really as good as Ino said they would get him to play more.

(timeskip)

-With Naruto and his KB's an hour before the concert-

"Alright we've got eveything done. Gotta admit I didn't expect to have to buy some new equippment for that Linkin Park song. Though I must admit it adds a nice touch. Anyways whats the order tonight going to be?" Naruto asked his KB's

"I say Your Guardian angel, then New Divide, and Here Without You." KB2, the basist says.

Everyone nodded in acceptance. "Okay so thats our set list. Now lets start setting up." Naruto states getting everyone to nod. He pulled out multiple scrolls and began setting up the stage. They set up the keyboard and drums first followed by the amps and speakers and Naruto created a **Kage bunshin** to mann the control station. Then he plugged in the guitars and set up the mics. By the time everythng ws ready they had 10 minutes left till the show actually started and everyone was staring to show up. Naruto and his KBs went off stage to quickly get changed and to set their nerves. There was 5 minutes left when Ino came back stage.

"Alright everyone is here and waiting for you how is everything?" Ino asks excited herself.

Naruto shook his head at Ino's eagerness. "Everything is set up and ready we're just waiting for the curtain's to open."

Ino nodded and went out to go take her seat right next to Sakura and Kimi who was incrediblt excited about getting to see Naruto on stage. Naruto walked out on stage and saw his KBs alreadey in postion and ready to get this started. He picked up his guitar and nodded to the KB letting him know he can lift the curtian. He walked over to his place in front of the mic in center stage.

Clearing his throat, "Is everybody ready?" Naruto asked into the mic. The crowd cheered eager for Naruto to begin. 'It looks like alot more than 60 people out there.' he thought as he began the beginning chords to Your Guardian Angel. "This first song is called Your Guardian Angel bt Red Jumpsuit Apparatus."

"When I see your smile  
tears roll down my face  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong i have figured out  
how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And i'll know that deep inside me  
i can be the one.

I will never let you fall.  
i'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
And seasons are changing  
and waves are crashing  
and stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
i can show i'll be the one

I will never let you fall.  
i'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

'cause you're my, you're my, my  
my true love, my whole heart  
please don't throw that away  
'cause i'm here for you  
please don't walk away and  
please tell me you'll stay.  
Stay.

Use me as you will  
pull my strings just for a thrill  
And i know i'll be okay  
though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall.  
i'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

I will never let you fall.  
i'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven." The song faded away and Naruto looked out into the crowd waiting for a responce.

It took a momnet to realize Naruto had finished but once they had they broke into cheers having been blown away by Naruto's talent. There was whistleing, cheering, everyone was amazed at Naruto's skill with music. They began to quiet down waiting for the next song to begin.

"Um this one is a little bit newer than the the other 2 are. It's called New Divide by Linkin Park" Naruto informed as him and his clones began its intro.

"I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice is all I heard, that I get what I deserve

So give me reason  
to prove me wrong,  
to wash this memory clean  
let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
give me reason  
to fill this hole  
connect the space between  
let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
across this new divide

There was nothing in sight  
but memories left abandoned  
there was nowhere to hide  
the ashes fell like snow  
and the grond caved in  
between where we were standing  
and your voice was all I heard  
that I get what I deserved

So give me reason  
to prove me wrong  
to wash this memory clean  
let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
across this new divide

in every loss  
in every lie  
in every truth that you'd deny  
and each regret  
and each goodbye  
was a mistake too great to hide  
and your voice was all I heard  
that I get what I deserve

so give me reason  
to prove me wrong  
to wash this memory clean  
let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
give me reason  
to fill this hole  
connect the space between  
let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
across this new divide  
across this new divide  
across this new divide.

Naruto stopped long enough to regain his breath and to settle his heart rate. And began the intro to the next song.

A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

* * *

END

AN: I'm going to end it here and finish it up in the next chapter. so hope you like it I'm open to ideasfor songs as well. If I don't know it I'll listen to it and if I like it I might put it in here. Don't worry I'll give credit to anybody who put forth suggestions. So put them in the reviews or PM me with an intire list and i'll check them out. The poll considering Naruto's girl wil be put up soon. Possibly after this next chapter. The girls that are going to be in it is Kimi, Sakura and Ino. I might possibly add another but I'll leave Naruto's sweetheart up to you the readers. If you wold like to get a head start and tell me through reviews then i'll keep tally of those as well. Also any Naruto girl thats in Konoha or Temari that you think he should be with i shall take into consideration as well. good luck.


	6. Naruto's past

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!! (Though I wish I did)

Warning: If after reading this you see there are spelling errors or mistakes please feel free to let me know.

'Thought'

"Speak"

**'Kyuubi thought'**

"**Kyuubi speech**"

*action*

* * *

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the large applause that came after he finished the last song. He definitely did not expect it. In his opinion he wasn't all that good, but considering he never thought he was good at anything, his opinion doesn't count.

"Thanks for coming out. It was fun. Have a good night and see you all next time." Naruto said into the microphone. He gave a bow and got off stage, the applause following him as he did so. 'Damn that was really fun. Wonder why I didn't do this earlier.' Naruto thought. He went into his make shift dressing room and changed his clothes considering he's been sweating up a storm. He put on a pair of black jeans, a red t-shirt, and a red vest that he zipped up half way. He walked back to the stage to see that the KBs have already taken everything down and were now putting them in the proper scrolls. After they were done Naruto put the scrolls in his bag and dismissed the KBs.

He looked around making sure he had everything before leaving the theater to be greeted by loud cheering from his friends. "Ok dude why the hell did you hide this little special talent of yours? You are a damn good singer and you shred on guitar. How did you start?" Kiba practically screamed in Naruto's ear.

"Wow calm down Kiba jeez. I don't know. It never really crossed my mind to tell anyone. It's more of a stress reliever to be honest. The third told me that I should get a hobby and I was really into music back then so I asked for a keyboard. The third got one for me for my birthday. Next was the guitar, drums and then the turntables, programming. Those ones are really fun to do. I like making my own beats." Naruto answered.

"YOU MAKE YOUR OWN BEATS?" shouted everyone at once.

"ummmm yes. Didn't think that was so surprising, but ok." Naruto responded a little freaked out, surprised by the shouting from his friends. It couldn't be that big a deal could it?

"Yeah and let me guess you write your own songs too?" Kankurou asks.

"No I don't. That's a lot harder than you think." Naruto responds. "Now I know you guys have lots of questions but I'm hot sweaty and hungry. So I'm going to go home, shower, eat and then hit the sac. I will see you all tomorrow at Ichiraku's." Naruto glanced over at Sakura. She had been abnormally quiet since the concert ended. Their eyes met for a split second before she turned away blushing slightly. Naruto turned back ahead and walked through the crowd, everyone patting him on his shoulder or his back as he went. Nodding to everyone and thanking them for their compliments. Once out of the crowd, he turned back giving one more bow and continued on his way.

(At Naruto's house)

Naruto walked through the door and immediately headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. Removing the vest and t-shirt, he dropped them to the floor. Closing the bathroom door, he stripped off his pants and boxers and stepped into the shower and turned it on. Letting the water run down his body, he felt his muscles relaxing. 'Man that was incredibly tiring. Wonder how long it's going to take for Ino to come by and ask when the next concert is going to be.' Naruto thought. He finished up his shower and dried off. Wrapping a towel around his waist he left the bathroom intent on heading to his bedroom when he heard pounding on his front door. He shook his head and headed to his door and opened it up to see Ino standing there.

"Well can't say that I'm surprised. Come on in." Naruto said as he stepped aside Letting Ino in. "Just let me get dressed first." Closing the door behind her, he headed towards his bedroom to get dressed. 'Dear Kami, how the in the hell is he able to cover all that up and why? He looks damn good.' Ino thought as she watched Naruto disappear into his room slightly hoping that the towel would fall giving her a look at what was under that towel. But unfortunately the door closed before that happened. She stared dazedly at his bedroom door before shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

-with Naruto.-

'hmmm if I didn't know better I'd swear this little concert has caused a lot of change in my peers views. Ino was staring at me like Chouji does a piece of barbeque.' Naruto thought as he headed into his closet. Pulling a pair of blue boxers out of the dresser he slipped them on before dropping the towel around his waist. Grabbing a tank top off his shelf and a pair of sleep pants off the hanger. Slipping both of those on he headed back out of his room to see what Ino wanted.

Walking into the living room, he saw Ino was looking at he pictures from his training trip with Jiraiya. "We took a small boat to this isolated island. It was past the official borders of the elemental countries. Some how the people there got a distress call off and me and Jiraiya answered. There was someone who was terrorizing the people there. Something like a guy who had little to much stress and ended up going psycho. The only problem was he had been a ninja knew the terrain better than we did. I got this nasty scar on back from being thrown of a cliff." Naruto said, startling Ino. She turned to see him smiling at her.

Pointing at the picture she was looking at. "You're talking about this one?" she asked. He nodded his head while walking up to her. "There's a story there and I want to hear it."

Chuckling Naruto headed into the kitchen. "It's a rather long story so do you want something to drink? Water or Tea?" Naruto called over his shoulder.

"Got any soda?" Ino answered.

"Ummmm I got sodas from over seas. Get those delivered from a friend over seas. Not much else though." Naruto answered with his head in the fridge.

"ooooooo never had foreign soda before. What'cha got?"

"Coke, pepsi, root beer, mountain dew, sprite"

"umm whats good?"

"all. What'cha feel like?"

"Surprise me." Chuckling Naruto grabbed a couple cokes and headed back into the living room where Ino had taken a seat on the couch. He handed her a bottle after opening it. "Well whiskers what's this story?"

Smiling Naruto sat down in a chair facing her. "Well starting at the beginning, Jiraiya and I had just finished a bounty hunt and was turning the head in to get cash. While we were doing so a distress call went through the system. Being 14 and bored out my mind I asked Jiraiya if we could do it. Agreeing with me since he was bored as well and we were hard on cash. Taking the call Jiraiya and I headed south toward the borders of mist. Just along the border and on the edge of the island, and yes the elemental countries are an island. Series of islands actually. But anyway back to the story, on the edge of the borders of mist and the elemental countries are ports that have boats that take you past the governmental borders. This island was incredibly isolated. They only had one port because most of the edges of the island were rocky or high cliffs. Once we reached port we immediately headed to the small military office there. We asked for the head sheriff telling them we were there to see what was going on. You could see the tension leave them as we told them that. Though they were incredibly surprised to see only two of us but Jiraiya assured them that we were the best that the elemental countries could send." He paused taking sip of his soda.

"Anyway they set us up in their best hotel and we quickly set up shop. After a quick lunch we began our investigation. Jiraiya went around finding clues and visiting the crime scenes with an officer and I went around asking questions and listening to rumors. My search lead me to an old hut on the outskirts where an old man who knew everything about everything about the island lived. He was a nice old man, gave me some tea and snacks as he told his story. He told me about how an ex-ninja came to the island a few years before. Didn't say anything just left town and set himself up somewhere in the forest. No one heard form him and he spoke to no one. Only came to town to get supplies for his cabin. I'm getting hungry want something?" He asked. She nodded and followed him into the kitchen where he began to gather supplies for a late dinner as he continued his story.

"Anyway, after his story I thanked him and left and headed back to the hotel like Jiraiya and I planned after gathering all the info we could. After sharing our reports we agreed that whatever the problem was, it resided in the forest. So after a quick dinner the two of us planned what to do in the morning and then went to bed. The next morning we picked up breakfast at a stand on our way to continue our investigation. So as we planned we created Kagebunshins and split up amongst the trees."

"Wait what does Kagebunshin do? I thought they only help in a fight." Ino asked as Naruto set the food on the table, which surprised her because it wasn't ramen.

"Well, when a shadow clone is dismissed any information the clone has garnered is passed back to the original and any remaining clones." Naruto answered as he dug into his plate.

"Wow that's cool." Ino said after swallowing her bite.

Naruto nodded and continued his story. "Well my search took me to a spot where a river met a lake as a waterfall. I stood at the top and looked down at the bottom and the Cliffside to see if I could find a way down. Seeing none I turned back around and was ambushed by the ninja we were looking for. We battled but he was stronger than I was and had gotten the drop on me. Eventually the fight lead us close to the river. He got inside my guard and I fell in and the river took me off the side of the cliff. At the bottom of the waterfall, there were plenty of sharp rocks and I hit one that was under water. The water had taken away most of the impact but it still did enough damage. I washed up near that old man's place and he let me stay until I was healed up enough. I found Jiraiya in as bad as a state as I was.

"Apparently there were dangerous caves on the island and Jiraiya fell into one and had to battle his way out of the cave. Once back in the hotel, we shared what we found out and all that happened. He said that he spotted the cabin before he fell into the cave and after we finished debriefing each other we went out and bought an early dinner and ate quickly. After checking over my back wound we set about planning our next move. We decided that we would need to draw him out to a place where there was a less chance for him to use the terrain against us. So we decided on luring him back to the river where Jiraiya could use plenty of different jutsus." Standing up he grabbed Ino's plate and set it in the sink and grabbing a couple more cokes sat back down at the table.

"After we finished planning we went to bed. Waking up early we set about getting ready for our future fight. We triple checked our weapons and then headed out. Picking up a quick breakfast we headed straight to his cabin. We lead him to the lake and after a long battle he finally went down. Jiraiya and I rested there for a few hours, cleaned up the scene salvaged anything we could before reporting back to the sheriffs office. The whole town partied for 3 days straight it was great." Naruto said finishing up.

Ino looked at Naruto in a new light. At 14 he was willing to give up everything for people he hardly knew. "Is that when you met Saiyuki or was that later?" She asked curious about his past love life. She immediately noticed the sudden change in attitude and felt guilty. "Sorry I shouldn't…"

"No it's fine. I should have explained it a while ago." Naruto said staring at the rim of his bottle.

"You sort of did."

"That was a lie Ino. Jiraiya and I made that up because in truth we were trying to get her out of a bad situation. After the whole episode on that isolated island we decided to go and explore the outer rim of the elemental countries boundary. We had plenty of money of money from the previous bounties before that and they gave us plenty of reward money for the job well done. The very next island was amazing. The most beautiful views, awesome beaches. It was an amazing experience. We decided to stay for a couple months.

"Checking into one of the most awesome hotels ever we split up and hung about. Let me tell you they have the best seafood serving restaurant. But yeah Saiyuki and I ran into each other on my way back to the hotel and I mean literally. I was running back to the hotel wanting to pick up my bathing suit to go for a swim when I hit something. I looked down to find, in my opinion, a really cute girl." He stopped hearing Ino laugh. "What?"

"It's just I never would of thought I'd ever hear you say another girl besides Sakura is cute." She answered still giggling slightly.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Anyway, being the nice amazing guy I am, I helped her up and apologized…."

-Flashback-

"Oh Kami, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Naruto said quickly as he helped up the girl he knocked down.

"Its fine but I should be the one apologizing I ran into you." She answered distractedly as she looked around.

"Is everything ok?" He asked her.

"I'm looking for my younger brother. He ran off and I have no idea where he is. My parents and I are worried sick." The girl answered still looking around.

"Tell you what. I'll help you look as a way to apologize. The names Naruto by the way."

"Saiyuki. I couldn't ask you to do that really. I mean you don't look like you're from around here."

"Yeah I'm not but I'm used to having to track people down. In fact I make a living of it. I'm a ninja from the elemental countries so I'll allow you to have my services and for being a pretty girl I'll even do so for free." He said smiling down at her.

Giggling at him and his antics she gave him a beautiful smile. "For free huh? What's the normal cost for your services then?"

"Well that would depend on what's needed. But enough chatter your brother isn't just going to pop up on his own."

"I guess you're right on that. So which way should we go?"

"Well let's see hmm…" Naruto closed his concentrating on the feeling of small chakra signatures around him. 'ok I've never met Saiyuki's little brother but according to what Jiraiya said all family has connected signatures. So that means I need to find signatures connected to hers.' He thought. Zoning in on the girl standing in front of him and recognizing it as Saiyuki's, he began to cancel out all that wasn't directly linked to her. Feeling three others besides hers, he zoomed in on the smallest out of them and found it to be a few miles east of where they were standing.

Opening his eyes he looked east and saw it was one of the main roads. "This way." He said and took off in a slow jog keeping the signature in his senses.

Taking off after him she wondered how he knew which way when he was only standing there for a few minutes. "How…."

"Part of my training with my sensei. It was one of the first things he taught me after leaving for the training trip. He taught me how to feel the chakra signatures and know the direction, distance and strength of the person that it belongs to. I can also discern the difference between plants, animals, and humans." He answered before she finished the question. Stopping he turned to his left, sensing the signature nearby, to find a candy shop.

"So kinda like radar on steam ship. And a why did you stop?"

"Yeah kinda like that I guess. And I stopped because your brother wanted some candy." Saiyuki turned to find her little brother walking out the candy shop with a bag and chewing on a piece of pocky.

"Taku what do you think your doing? Mom and dad are worried sick. You should know better than to run off like that." Saiyuki said as she ran and knelt in front of him.

"Sorry nee-chan. I wanted to spend the money mommy gave me and I wanted some candy. I even bought your favorite. Hey who's that?" Taku said and then asked.

"You bought me some candy? That's Naruto. He's ninja from the elemental countries and he helped me find you." She answered. Naruto gave a smile and waved at the little boy.

Taku's eyes widened at his sister's answer and he dropped his candy back and ran over to him and started jumping up and down. "Are you really a ninja? Do you know awesome ninja moves? How long have you been a ninja? What are you doing all the way out here? Can you show me one your ninja moves? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Um…Yes. Yes. About 2 and half years. I'm out here for training and to travel the country. And sure I don't see why not." Naruto answered.

"Cooooool. Do you wanna have lunch with us?"

"Taku calm down. Naruto-san needs to get back to whatever it was he was doing. I've taken up enough of his time." Saiyuki says coming up behind him with Taku's candy.

"No it's fine. I wasn't doing anything in particular and my sensei probably won't be back to the hotel until late tonight so I've got the rest of the day off." Naruto says

"But shouldn't you be training?" Saiyuki asked slightly hopeful that he doesn't and he would come to lunch with them.

"I should buuuut I think one day wouldn't really make a difference. Besides, sensei will probably run me into the ground tomorrow if he's found a suitable area to do so. So I'd love to join you for lunch." Naruto answers.

"Sweet. C'mon lets find mom and dad so we can go get lunch." Taku said grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him along with him.

"Taku slow down. You're going to pull Naruto's arm off." Saiyuki says jogging to catch up.

"Haha. Don't worry but uh Taku we're going the wrong way, your parents are heading south." Naruto says. Taku stopped, staring wide-eyed at Naruto.

"How do you know that?" the little boy asked.

Naruto grinned down at him. "It's one of my awesome ninja moves little man."

"That's so cool."

"Yes but I believe we should hurry. Your mom's chakra is starting to move wildly through her body and that generally means her hearts beating faster and if they go to the police I'll probably be accused of kidnapping and I really don't want that happening." Naruto said.

Giggling she quickly agreed and the three of them took off running.

-A few minutes later-

Naruto, Saiyuki, and Taku were running down the street Saiyuki and Taku's parents were on. Naruto stopped in front of the police department. "In here." He said. The three went in with Saiyuki in the lead.

"MOM!" Saiyuki shouted.

The two people at the front desk turned towards the door to see the people that they were looking for. "Yuki, Taku. Thank Kami your ok." Saiyuki's mother said as she ran and hugged her children. Naruto stood off in the background waiting to come into the picture.

Her father came forward seconds later. "Where did you two go?"

"Taku ran off while you were in the store and I went looking for him" Saiyuki answered as she hugged her mother.

"How did you find him?" Her father asked.

"Actually I had some help. When I was searching for him I ran into somebody and he helped me find Taku. We found him just as he came out of the candy shop on 7th."

"Really. Well is this kind young man waiting by the door this help of yours?" Saiyuki's mother asked. Looking back Saiyuki noticed Naruto still standing by the door.

"Yeah that's him." She answered waving him over.

Naruto walked forward and stopped slightly behind the group. "Hi, I'm Naruto."

Saiyuki's mom raised an eyebrow at her daughter and gave her questioning look. Saiyuki blushed and looked away. "Well hello Naruto. I'm Yumi, Saiyuki's and Taku's mother Thank-you for taking care of my kids." She said to him as she held out her hand.

Smiling Naruto took it. "Nice to meet you and it was no problem." Bending slightly he planted a kiss on her knuckles. 'Short black hair, blue eyes, heart-shaped face. That's where Saiyuki gets her looks from. Strong, stubborn, and cares for her kids. Lean body, some muscle saying she's had some training in self defense. Nice posture, stands straight, holds herself with dignity. Most likely comes from a regal family or married in.' He thought as he let go of her hand.

Saiyuki's father came forward next. "Yes, Thank-you indeed. I'm Hiroshi Takagawa, their father. Come we must talk." Hiroshi said putting a hand on his shoulder. 'Hmm. Blonde, green eyes, round face. Strong build, broad shouldered and muscular. Obviously trained in martial arts. Holds himself with dignity. Rich if the watch and suit is any indication. Happy-go-lucky attitude yet serious when he needs to be.' Naruto thought as he was lead away. Taku ran to catch up to them and joined in on their conversation.

Saiyuki and Yumi trailed behind slightly having a conversation of their own. "Are you sure it was an accident that you ran into him? He's cute and has manners too. Maybe you ran into him on purpose." Yumi said smirking at her daughter.

"Mooooom."

"What, he is. And he's your age to. Maybe this is a sign. He's obviously not from around here so he's traveling. You could go with him to see the world like you always wanted."

"He's a ninja mom. He's traveling because he's training with his sensei. I'd be more of a burden or a distraction if I went with him. It wouldn't be fair on him."

"You don't know that. He seems like a nice enough guy and you don't even know who his sensei is. He might be willing to let you come along. Besides you have some training, you wouldn't be that much of a burden. Just think about."

"I thought mothers are supposed to try and persuade their daughters to stay home, find nice rich young man, marry him, settle down have 3 kids and live the rest of their days out peacefully?"

"Yes but I'll have you know I am no normal mother. And besides I just want what's best for you. And you've always had a passion to see the elemental countries. I suppose you get that from your father but that's not the point. The point is you should always follow your heart and mine right now is telling me that this is your chance and when the time comes to let you go. What is yours telling you?"

Saiyuki looked forward to the group of boys walking up ahead. 'What is my heart telling me to do?" She thought. She watched as Taku was talking animatedly with Naruto and her father. She saw that Naruto seemed to pay complete attention to her 6 year old brother. 'I'll see what happens tomorrow and if I see him again than I know I'm supposed to go with him.' She gave a smile as she saw Naruto run after Taku and when he caught him he lifted him high into the air and spun in a circle. Her smile brightened as she heard Taku's shout of joy.

"He'd make a great father." Her mother piped in as she watched her husband, son and Naruto play in the street their back to the Takagawa house.

"You trying to say something, mother?"

"What? Oh no. Just an offhand comment on how he treats Taku is all. I've never seen him react so fondly to someone before."

"Yeah it's different being around Naruto isn't it? Like with him around nothing will touch you and you are perfectly safe?"

"What's this? I never thought I'd hear my daughter speak so fondly of a boy."

"Yeah I know. I'm surprised myself. But I want to get to know him before jumping into anything."

-Flashback end-

"Yeah after that I got to know her and the Takagawa family even more. About a week after that her father sought out Jiraiya and I to talk. Apparently a few days earlier some drug lord came up to him claiming his family owed him something and threatened Saiyuki. He asked us to take her with us and protect her when we left. I immediately agreed and hesitantly Jiraiya did also. We left soon after that and well yeah the rest is history. We traveled, I trained and Saiyuki and I got close. It was a good six months before we got back to Konoha that we officially got together." Naruto finished up.

"Wow that's some story." Ino said noticing Naruto's spacey look.

"Yeah….Kami I miss her." He said softly as tears weld up in his eyes. Ino stood and hugged him comfortingly as he cried softly.

After a few minutes Naruto stopped crying. "Sorry Ino."

"It's ok Naruto. If you ever need someone to talk to you can always come see me."

"Yeah, thanks. So besides being interested in my training trip why'd come by?"

"Huh, oh yeah. I wanted to see when you wanted to do the next little concert? Though now I think it's kinda selfish to ask you about it now after all you told me."

"Don't worry about it. I should have told somebody along time ago about it all. But I don't know. It's really up to people's schedules really. I've got a few missions I need to catch up on."

Ino nodded her head thinking. "Hmmm…..I think the best way would to coordinate with Tsunade and see when the best time is."

"Alright just let me know."

"I will. See you tomorrow at Ichiraku's." Ino says as Naruto followed her to the door.

"Yeah see ya then." Naruto said then shutting the door after she left. 'well that was interesting to say the least. Oh well time for bed.'

* * *

AN: So here it is Ch.6 of Music is my life. Sorry it took so long school and all being such a drag and stuff. Yeah someone said I should say how Naruto and Saiyuki met so there you have it. Please review and give some feedback on this chapter. Thanks.


End file.
